Businesses concerned with parking or servicing vehicles have a problem of correlating the ignition key and the vehicle owner with a particular vehicle. Paper cards with three segments separated by perforations and carrying the same number have been previously provided by the inventor so that one segment serves as a claim check, a second segment is placed in the vehicle and a third segment has a key tag. One such vehicle identification card is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,749 issued May 20, 2008 for a Vehicle Identification Card with Removable Key Tag. Some businesses prefer to use key tags supplied by other suppliers. Thus there is a need to facilitate the customers use of such arrow shaped key tags from other suppliers when using the beforementioned three section vehicle identification card of inventors design.